Never Gonna Be Ok
by GoldStarBerry5
Summary: "Warning! Major Character Death" Thunder Road happened differently, Kenickie did drive and it didn't turn out the way he thought it would.


I hugged the picture of Kenickie closer to me as I heard the door open. Danny walked in and sat down next to me. I let go of the piture, hugged him, and started crying harder. He kissed my head and hugged me tight.

Kenickie's only been gone for a day, but I miss him so much. I told him to be careful, and he promised me he would be. I still remember it all so clearly.

 _"Nickie!" I yell running up to Greased Lightning._

 _"Hey baby girl." Kenickie said as he opened the car door. I jumped onto his lap and he squeezed me tightly. I kissed his cheek and hugged his neck._

 _"Please be careful ok." I begged him._

 _"I promise, I'll be just fine, ok." I giggled at him and he smiled back at me. "I love you, Katie." He said before kissing my head._

 _"I love you too Kenny." I say jumping out of the car. "Drive good!" Danny lifted me up onto his shoulders and carried me up with the rest of the gang. I watched Kenickie and Leo driving. It was all going great until Leo crashed Kenickie into a wall._

 _"Kenny!" I screamed. Danny took me off of his shoulders and cradled me in his arms. He ran over to the car and handed me to Doody._

 _"Hey, Katie, it's all gonna be alright." Doody said stroking my hair down. Danny walked back over, tears streaming down his face, which only made me cry harder. Danny grabbed me and stroked my hair down._

 _"Katie," Danny started,"Kenickie, umm, he went up to hevean." Danny started crying again and it made me cry harder. He hopped into his car and drove me to Rizzo's house, we had to go tell her, then I spent the night there. Rizzo took me in her room and we both ended up crying ourselves to sleep. Danny picked me up the next morning and took me back to my house._

"I love you," Danny whispered breaking my thoughts.

"I love you too Danny." I sniffed and held back tears.

"I promise, this will all be ok in the end. I'll make sure it is." I used to think Danny could never be wrong. But this time, he was. I would never be ok again. Rizz would never be ok again. He would never be ok again. The gang would never be ok again. This would never be ok.

"Can we go see the gang?" I ask quietly.

"Whatever you want baby girl." He whispered before kissing my head. "But first, pack some clothes and whatever else you wanna bring 'cause your gonna stay at somebody's house for the next few days." I nodded and ran into my room.

I grabbed a bag from my closet and started grabbing clothes. I grabbed my T-Bird's jacket and felt tears stream down my face. I also grabbed my teddy bear Kenickie had gotten me when I was a baby. I looked down at my locket and traced the words ' _Protected by my big brother_ ' with my finger.

Danny walked in and picked me up. He carried me to the car and we drove to Frosty's. I walked in and ran over to the gang. I jumped on Rizzo's lap and hugged her tightly. Rizzo loved Kenickie almost as much as I did, she knew what I was going through.

I realized Rizzo was crying and I could tell how ashamed she was of herself for crying infront of other people. "I love you." I whispered trying to make her feel better, but it only made her cry harder.

She stoped crying and all the guys surrounded us. Putzie took me from Rizz as Danny tried to help her calm down.

"Are you alright Princess?" Putzie whispered to me. I just shook my head and snuggled into him. I thought seeing the gang would be fun, but I was wrong. Danny and Rizzo were standing right outside the door and I ran out to them crying.

I jumped on to Rizzo and she caught me, lifting me up in the air. "I wanna leave." I said between sobs.

"Ok, I'll take you back to my house." Rizzo whispered to me. Danny kissed my forehead and said goodbye before Rizzo carried me to the car.

"Rizz, did you love Kenny?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, I loved him a lot baby." She said, her voice shaking.

"Then why did other people not like him?"

"Well, they didn't know him like we did." I thought about what she said. Noboy knew the Kenickie I knew. The Kenickie I knew would hug me when I was crying, buy me anything I wanted, would do anything in the world for me, and only asked for me to love him in return.

People were too quick to judge him, maybe if that hadn't been he wouldn't be in heaevn right now.

We pulled up to Rizzo's house and we walked into her room. She put a movie in the vhs player and when I looked up to the screen I started crying again. It was Lady and the Tramp, Kenny would watch that with me all the time.

Before I even realized Rizzo was hugging me again. She stroked my hair down and kept pulling me closer. "I'm sorry Katie, I love you so much and you know I'll do anything fir you, but I can't make this any better. You've had a long day, go to sleep." I nodded and closed my eyes, but it was too hard to fall asleep. Whenever I close my eyes, I see him.

I snuggled into Rizzo and tried to move it from my mind, but it didn't work. I finally fell asleep but it didn't last long. I was awake in the middle of the night crying because I wanted Kenickie.

Danny said it would all be ok in the end. But when is the end? Because I have a feeling when it comes I won't be ok. Kenickie was my big brother, my protector, my best friend, and most of all my hero. When you lose someone like that, you don't every become ok again.

 **Like it? Please review and tell me how it was!**


End file.
